Sparks of Love
by RisaKirin
Summary: This will follow Elsword and Aisha, as they build their relationship. This is my first story, please come, read, and give me some feedback! -rated M for possible future scenarios-
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1: Builduing The Foundation

The story takes place soon after the events in Velder.

The heroes had defeated Nepehilim, the demon summoned upon by Chloe. After a long fought battle, the heroes deserved some rest. These, are the events that ensued.

-This story will mostly follow Elsword (RS) and Aisha (EM). This is my first story, so any feedback will be appreciated. I will try to update this pretty quick. Other classes in here, Raven(BM) Eve(CE), Chung(DC), Rena(GA). One more thing, on the Wiki, it is said Elsword is 16 at his second job stage, I prefer to make him 18, just for better story progression-

The gang limped back to Velder. The battle had been won, but many losses had ensued from the war. Along the way back to town, countless soldiers were injured, medical tents had been erected, and many were being healed on the spot. Those who could still walk helped those not so fortunate.

A couple hours later, they had arrived. Raven, the battle hardened veteran, returned to Vanessa, the Velder army commander, to inform her of the situation. Rena, took to the local medical camps, to use her nature force abilities to progress the healing of the locals. Eve, along with Oberon and Ophelia, helped repair the battle torn buildings. Aisha had been one of the most hurt during the battle, taking a direct hit from Nephlim's laser beam while she was amassing mana.

Elsword took her to one of the nearby tents, and handed her off to one of the doctors. She has been out cold the entire way here, rarely opening her eyes. Elsword, cold, cool, and calm on the outside, showed a face of pain and worry, ignoring his own wounds. He anxiously waited outside the tent, awaiting the doctor's report. About an hour passed by. The atmosphere had grown cool. The tent flap opened, and came out the doctor. "Young man, come here please." Elsword limped onward toward him, finally feeling the extent of his injuries. "Is she gonna be Doc?" Yes she is, lucky actually, another hour without treatment, and she probably would not have made it."

Elsword released a sigh of relief. "Thanks doc." Elsword passed out right there and then, his adrenaline finally running out.

He woke in a bed, sunlight passing through a window. His body and arms wrapped in bandages. He looked around, wincing in pain a bit, analyzing the room. He slowly got up, and looked out the window, he was in what he assumed to be some sort of hotel style building. He saw Raven and Rena down on a bench, casually chatting. Odd, since Raven usually didn't talk to the group if it didn't concern training. He heard the door creak open, Eve stood there with Oberon to her side. He was holding towels, and more bandages. She spoke first, "is your body in better condition now?" Els (I'm call Elsword Els, it's tedious to type his name out all the time). "He put on his best smile, "I feel like I got hit by a train" Eve, lightly amused by his comment, signaled Oberon to place the supplies on the bed, "Chung and Aisha are commencing the morning meal downstairs, they would be pleased if you would join." With that, she turned heel, and walked out, Oberon bowing lightly as he closed the door.

"_I'm glad Aisha is up and walking already, better not keep them waiting."_

Els walked down the stairs, the smell of eggs filled the room, making his stomach rumble ferociously.

Stepping into the kitchen area, he saw Chung over the stove, preparing the food, he had always been a good cook, rivaling Rena's cooking. Aisha was sitting patiently at the table, reading a book, presumably about magic spells he thought. He chose the empty seat opposite her, sat down, and drank some orange juice. He tried to make some small chat, and rang over to Chung, "Hey man, how long till the food is done?" The deadly chaser, not bothering to look back, "You can't rush perfection Els." Els irritated muttered, "I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you." Aisha let out a small giggle following this. Els turned his attention to her, "Well, you're looking better already aren't ya~?" She blushed a tiny bit, "Mhm, thanks for carrying me all the way back to town." He smiled sheepishly, "No problem" The front door opened and Rena walked in, holding Raven's hand. Eve, still learning the social formalities of humans, blandly stated, "Will you two proceed to mate now?" Raven blushed and looked away, walking toward the kitchen table, taking the head seat at the table. Rena laughed lightly, and told Eve she would explain it later. She then proceeded to take a seat next to Raven. Eve, needed to continue the repairs around town, and left soon after. Chung finished the delicious meal, and served the gang, taking a seat next to Els. They all ate in silence, enjoying the peace after weeks of battle. About 20 minutes passed and everyone was done. "Vanessa has asked me to become the new trainer of the Velder army for the next few weeks, training the new recruits while everyone gets back in fighting shape." Announced Raven to the group. Following the news, Rena chimed in, "I will also be helping the Medical Corps by treating some of the less serious cases, and just helping overall around town." Everyone wished them good luck, and they both left. "Well, then there were three," said Els as he helped Chung clean up. "Actually," Chung said, "I will be sailing to Hamel later today, I need to inform them of the current situation." Els walking back toward the table, " Ah, I see, well, good luck with that man, bring us back some souvenirs." Chung chuckled a bit, "I will."

Aisha got up, "Well, we'll see you soon then." The Elemental Master walked back to the living room, turning on the TV, and flipped the channel to some movie about heroes versus villains. The living room consisted of a couch, large enough for three people, a small coffee table in front of it, some paintings on the wall, and other homely accessories. Aisha had sat in the middle of the couch. Forcing Els to sit next to her. Chung went upstairs to pack, and left about 30 minutes later. Els was getting anxious, the doctor had told both Aisha and he, to refrain from strenuous activity for the next days. Els was snapping his fingers quietly, creating small runes as he did so, which was beginning to annoy Aisha. The movie was quite boring by now. "Would you please stop that Eldork, it's getting annoying..." She said with spite in her voice. Els just put on a sly smirk, "Oh I'm sorry princess, the last thing I would want to do is upset you~" The sarcasm in his voice was blatantly noticeable. He flicked a small rune at her forehead which exploded into small sparks. Aisha returned fire by making a small fire ball, and flung it at his arm, scorching his bandages. They both calmed down after a few more. Els broke the silence, "Hey wanna go out?" Aisha, taken aback, blushed heavily, "W-what!?" Els, clarifying, "I meant go out and get something to eat or something Princess." Aisha nodded, and got up without another word. She went to her room change. She started to think about the old days between Els and herself. They met when they were both around 15. Els used to be so immature, even more so than he is now. They used to bicker, and fight all the time. Recently, they had gotten along much better. Secretly, she had began to like Els a little more than just friends. Since most of their time was spent on the battlefield, most of their downtime was spent resting and getting ready for the next battle. Aisha had kept these feelings to herself. She debated about asking Rena for advice, but decided not to.

A few minutes later, they were ready and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

A/N:

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know, any questions, concerns, or feedback toward the story, would be greatly appreciated. If you guys have any ideas on how the story should go, or any idead for any other stories I should do, let me know.

With that out of the way, let's get on to Chapter 2.

Els and Aisha both left the small home, the villagers were out and about, rejoicing all through the streets. Fireworks could be seen throughout the sky. Little kids were running through the streets, the adults were drinking and celebrating. Dozens of stands had been placed along the streets, they had food, games, and all other sort of entertainment.

The two couldn't help but smile, knowing that they helped bring this peace along to everyone.

They meandered down, enjoying the sights. They stopped by this small ice cream stand. "What do ya' want?" Els asked the purple haired girl. "I-I forgot my wallet at home. I-I'm fine." She looked away, a small blush on her face. Els sighed, "You're such a dolt," as he placed a hand on top of her head, "Just tell me what you want, I can get it for you." She smiled at him, appreciating his good deed, "I'll take a vanilla cone, thanks Els!" Els bought two vanilla cones, and they sat down at a bench, were it was mostly quiet, and away from most of the commotion. A few minutes passed and down the road, they saw Rena and Raven walking hand in hand. It was the first time Els saw Raven in a casual attire. He was wearing jeans and a jacket. Rena was wearing a green dress. "Heya lovebirds!" Yelled Els at them, causing a few heads to turn. Aisha balled up her fist, and whacked Els in the arm. "Shut it Eldork..." The two walked over and sat close to Els and Aisha. "Hey guys, nice to see you two be able to get out of the house." Said Rena with a warm smile. Els scoffed, "I'm not even hurt, it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down!" Aisha smirked, and proceeded to punch him in the arm, where his bandages were. "Ahh!" A small tear of pain rolled down his face. Raven had a small grin, he wasn't really one to laugh. "Hey, you wanna walk around for a bit?" Asked Rena to Aisha, her tone made it sound as if she really didn't have a choice. "Yeah sure..." She got up, and they walked down the streets, till they were out of sight a minute later. "So, you and Rena huh?" Commented Els. Raven simply nodded.

"Why now all of a sudden, we've all known you've liked her for a couple of years now."

"I could say the same of you and Aisha." He said simply.

"What do you mean me and Aisha?..."

"Els, trust me, if I can see that you like her, I'm pretty sure everyone else, maybe even she knows."

Els took a minute to take this in. It is true that he had liked Aisha for quite some time now. Through the years, he had seen her progress and get stronger and stronger. He envied her. "_Man, I never thought I made it that obvious."_

"So tell me Raven, what gave it away?"

"Simple, the way you look at her, when you think no one else is looking, you spend more time training with her than the rest of us. Am I right so far?"

"_Damn, it really was that obvious huh? Well, guess the cats out of the bag now."_

"So, any advice for a troubled soul?" Els asked him.

Raven took a more light tone, while still keeping his stern voice in place, something only he could do. "The more you keep thinking about this, you'll just get all these ideas, about, 'What's the worst that could happen?' Sooner or later, you'll keep making excuses on why you haven't made a move yet. Just do it now, and it'll all fall into place."

Els took his words to heart, and decided that by the end of the night, he would confess to Aisha.

_Meanwhile, With Rena and Aisha_

The two had been walking for a few minutes in silence. Aisha knew Rena had a reason for bringing her along, but she couldn't figure out why. "I'm happy for you and Raven, it's great to see him be more social than before." Aisha broke the silence.

"Oh why thank you, that man can be cold and stubborn on the outside, but he's pretty nice once you spend time with him."

"So... was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rena giggled for a second, " I was wondering how your date with Elsword was going~?"

Aisha blushed and looked down, slowing her pace a little, "W-We are NOT on a date..."

"But we both know you want it to be.." Chimed in Rena.

"N-No...but...yes." Aisha gave in. Deep in her heart, she wished she could just tell him how he felt. She was afraid mostly for one thing, the thought that if she did tell him, he wouldn't feel the same way.

"Look Aisha, Raven, myself, Chung and heck, even Eve knows you have something for him." Aisha didn't speak.

"The longer you wait, you might not get another chance soon. What if we have to go back to battle someday? We've been fighting for 3 years now, and we finally get a break. Do you wanr to wait even longer?"

Rena was hitting on all the points Aisha was thinking about. It was right there and then, Aisha decided.

"_She's right, it's now or never."_

Post A/N

I think I should explain briefly why I decided to start fan fiction at a time like now.

Well, with coming out on the NA server of Elsword, the PvP has been, unkind to me. I stopped playing for a bit. So I needed something to keep me entertained. So, I have always loved to write, so I am doing this on Elsword, since I love the storyline it has.


	3. Chapter 3: Fueling the Flames

Chapter 3: Fueling the Flame

A/N

So, I want to thank you guys for reading the story. It really means a lot. I was kind of dreading wrting this chapter, in fear it might get too cheesy, or cliché. But, since this is my first story, it's a learning experience for me. With that said, let's get on with it.

Aisha's heart seemed to beat louder and louder with every step they took back towards Els and Raven. She almost wanted to turn back, just run away, and never face him. They were still pretty far away, they almost got to the edge of town. They had been gone for almost 20 minutes now. The return trip seemed like an eternity.

Meanwhile, with Elsword and Raven.

Elsword had been quiet for a few minutes now. Raven was looking up at the sky, watching the fire works. Without turning around, he asked Els, "So what do you plan to do?" He didn't respond right away. For the last couple of minutes, he had been going over how he was going to say this in his mind. He could be really serious about it, but she might find it weird since he was always energetic. He could be really casual about it, but then it might pass of like he doesn't care about it that much. He got one idea, to write a love message in runic language, but if Aisha didn't understand it, then it would be pointless. "What do you plan to do?" repeated Raven, keeping his calm tone.

"I honestly don't know, I guess...I can just... wing it or something?"

Raven smirked a little, "Just, tell her the truth, nice and simple, and it will all be fine."

Elsword felt reassured by this. If she felt the same way, this could be easier then he making it out to be. On the other hand, she could have no feelings for him, and they would live in awkwardness from now.

A few moments passed in silence. Many of the villagers were beginning to go back home. The time was roughly 11pm. (Assuming they're time is the same as ours.) Raven began to yawn as well. He had been training with the new recruits all day. Down the cobblestone road, they saw Rena and Aisha returning. Elsword's heart seemed to stand in place, awaiting, the destined moment. To think, just yesterday, they were fighting the toughest enemy they had ever fought. Now, he was going to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams. He realized how close she actually was, only a few seconds away.

Aisha on the other hand, fell behind Rena's pace, time seemed to slow, and her heart was beating faster than ever. They both blushed as the two approached the bench. Aisha stood silently, looking down at the floor. Els on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her. He never really noticed what she wore on casual attires. She was wearing a purple hoodie, with a magic emblem on the front. Along with a black skirt. He began to blush, and looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. He himself was only wearing a simple black t-shirt, with a rune embedded on it. It was cool, it glew when he ran mana through it, and a plain pair of jeans.

Rena was also pretty tired, helping patients around town, tending to their wounds. She and Raven shared a look, no words were said. "Well, we're returning home." Rena said to break the silence. "Don't stay up too late~" Raven got up and they both walked away, Raven simply waving without turning back.

The town had grown quiet. Aisha and Els were one of the few people around. The lights around them started to turn off. If they didn't relocate soon, they would be in the dark, Els wouldn't mind, it would make him less anxious. "H-hey, Aisha, do you want to go somewhere else? It's cool if you don't wanna."

"N-no, it's fine, I'll follow."

They got up, and slowly strolled toward the fountain located near the city center. Most of the lights there were still up, and some people were hanging around casually talking. They sat on the edge of the fountain, looking at the few fireworks still going off. Elsword was trying to get the courage to speak. As was Aisha.

"H-Hey.." They both said at the same time. "O-oh you can go first" Stuttered Aisha, in a low voice.

"W-well, I don't really know how to start this off... so, I guess I'll just beat around the bush till you get the idea."

She looked up at him, her cheeks were a rose color of a light blush. "O-ok, go ahead."

"Well, you see, we've known each other almost 3 years now?"

"Mhm" she added as he went.

"And, I know, I used to pick on you a lot, called you weak, and a burden, and all other stupid things along those lines."

Elsword shifter his position a little so he had a better view of her face.

"When we were fighting Berthe back in Feita, I saw how you shined on the battlefield. I almost felt as if I was being a burden on you. Watching you progress, become stronger battle by battle, I envied you. I felt you were leaving me behind. I looked up to you, and still do..."

She blushed a little harder, it was the first time he complimented her like this.

"Well, I guess, uhh, I don't know how to go on from here..."

Elsword looked away and scratched his head, he knew what he wanted to say, but, he just couldn't do it.

Aisha had inched her way closer to Els, they were only inches apart now.

The air had grown cold chilly, and Elsword was regretting not bringing a jacket.

He could faintly feel her warmth from how close she was. He started to blush slightly. At this point, he was almost sure that Aisha had some sort of feelings for him. This gave him a little bit more confidence. It was now, that he took a deep breath, and prepared to say what he wanted.

"Look Aisha," he was looking her directly in the eyes, causing her breaths to slow, and blush even more. "For a couple of years now, I've had, per say, strong-ish feelings for you. Not like, I hate you strong feelings, more like, I kinda, really like you strong feelings. I know this may be a bit sudden, but I decided to tell you, just in case, you kinda, I dunno, like me back, or something."

Aisha stared at him for a few seconds. For him it felt like hours. "_Crap_" he thought to himself, "_Did I just screw this up? Oh goodness, this could suck real ba_-" Mid-thought, Aisha leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He was stunned, with this kiss, she had confirmed she felt the same way about him. He closed his eyes, and hugged her tightly. They went on for about a minute, neither wanted the moment to end. Alas, each needed to catch their breath. They pulled away. Still leaning close to one another. "Remind me to do that more often..." She said with a small smile. "I love you Aisha." the words came out, almost on instinct. Aisha giggled a bit, and hugged him. "That's all you needed to say to begin with Eldork." She called him this adoringly, and not as an insult for once. "I love you too." She added.

The two hugged for a few more minutes, the street lights finally shutting down. "C'mon, let's go home Princess."

Post A/N

Well this chapter is finally done! I started typing at least 4 different endings all day, but I am very pleased with this one. I hope you all like it! Remember, any questions, concerns, or ideas, feel free to ask!


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Night

Chapter 4: Warm Night

A/N: It seems as if my story is getting a lot of positive reviews! As always, if you guys have any ideas for the story or how it should go, or any thoughts for new stories, feel free to tell me! Now, let's ignite some more Sparks of Love!

The two sat there for what seemed to be hours. In reality, it had been but a few minutes. Almost everyone had left to return home, and most of the lights had gone off, except for a few candles here and there. Suddenly, a drip, and then another. It was about to rain.

"Oh crap." Said Els. "It's going to rain soon, we better get bac-" Suddenly, a downpour sprang in a split second. "Ahh!" Exclaimed Aisha, covering her head with her hoodie. The house they were staying in was probably half a mile away. In this rain, which was almost freezing cold, they couldn't risk it. "C'mon let's go!" Els grabbed Aisha by the hand, had the rain not been here, she would've blushed. They ran toward a local building, the Cobo Bank, which had been closed already, but the small awning over the door was enough to keep the rain out. The space that was protected from the rain was pretty small, o they had to stand side by side. "W-w-we can't stay out here all night!" Said Aisha, she was shivering from the cold. "Oh really?! I was thinking we have our first date out here!" He responded with intended sarcasm. Normally she would be annoyed by that, but she smiled, for him bringing comedic relief to the situation.

"Hopefully the rain will let up so-" as he said that, a loud thunder clap was heard nearby, and the rain got even heavier. (Heavy Rain, PS3 game, small pun...sorry.)

Aisha laughed, "Maybe you should just be quiet, else it'll get worse heh..."

They both huddled close to one another. Praying the rain would let off, unfortunately, it didn't.

It was 11pm now according to Elsword's watch. Then, they saw someone coming down the sidewalk. A woman with a white dress, followed by a tall figure. The closer she got, Aisha got a smile on her face, "EVE! Over here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eve approached the two, a quizzical look on her face. "You two are wet, do you require assistance?"

Els smiled at here obvious analysis of them.

"Yeah, we need help Eve, any chance you have a spare umbrella?" Asked Els.

Eve shook her head. "I do not, I apologize. Although, I know someone who does."

At this, she placed her hand out, and a few seconds later, Ophelia descended from the sky. This startled both Aisha and Elsword.

"I have come to assist you, my lady." Said Ophelia bowing to Eve.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Will you please accompany Aisha and Elsword home?"

"Of course," Ophelia looked over toward Oberon, "I see you weren't good enough to help. Hmmm." Oberon displayed a small tear on his helmet. They act the way Aisha and Elsword acted toward one another when they first met.

Eve had resumed walking back to their small abode. Aisha and Els, along with Ophelia, followed close behind.

Elsword still couldn't believe that he and the girl of his dreams were now dating... or at least that's what it meant right?

He made a mental not to talk to her some more later.

It took 10 minutes to get home, the rain had not let up what so ever. Eve returned to her laboratory, which she had Oberon and Ophelia install on the day they arrived. The house was pretty small, but large enough for everyone to live comfortably. Raven and Rena had slept in the same room ever since they arrived in Velder a few weeks ago. Eve had two rooms, her personal room, and the second one being her lab. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, Raven and Rena's room, and Eve's room. The second floor, a bit smaller, contained Elsword's room, and Aisha's room, which were right next to each other, with a connected bathroom. The final two rooms were Chung's, and a small storage closet. Since they had to share a bathroom, Elsword let Aisha shower first. Had they stayed outside much longer, they would have gotten seriously sick. They were still on recovery from battle.

Raven and Rena seemed to already be asleep, since they weren't awoken by the rain, or them coming inside. About 10 minutes passed, Aisha knocked on the bathroom door connecting to Elsword's room, letting him know he could go in. this had been a common thing for each other, to respect their privacy. He stepped in, took a shower, in about 5 minutes. He had changed into his sleep wear, gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

He was going to return to his room, but he still wanted to spend some time with her. He thought about it for a minute. He knocked on her door, "Hey, can I come in for a bit?"

"Oh, um, yeah sure, come in..." she responded.

He stepped in, her room was so much more tidy than his. Her bed was covered by a purple blanket. There was a small desk in the corner, with stacks of books. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a simple white tank top, and black pajama bottoms.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Oh, well," he moved to sit next to her. "I was wondering, if you know, were, like, going out now, or something..." he said looking down, blushing slightly.

She giggled a little, and placed her hand on his. "Of course we are silly..."

She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm really glad that you were the one to confess first. I didn't have the confidence to tell you." She told him quietly. She closed her eyes, and leaned on his shoulder.

Els wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in softly. They both sat there for a few minutes.

He began to speak, "Hey Aish-" As he looked over to her, he saw that she had dozed off and fallen asleep on his arm. He smiled softly, and laid her down. He was about to get up and go back to his room, when he felt her tug on his shirt.

"D-don't go..." she said.

He smiled warmly, "As you wish Princess.."

He turned off the lights, laid next to her, and drifted off...

Post A/N:

I'll be honest. I really like this chapter. I've been trying to make these descriptive, without them getting too boring. I kinda feel like the ending was rushed? I don't know. Please let me know how I did, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

Chapter 5: The Awakening

A/N: So it appears as if this story is doing surprisingly well. I've gotten nothing but positive comments. I thank you all for reviewing (you know who you are.) Now, let's get back on it!

The events of the previous night raced through Elsword's mind. He couldn't believe that he was dating the girl whom he liked for almost 3 years now. His eyes cracked open, he didn't recognize the room right away. "Where am I?" he thought. He felt something, no, somebody next to him. It was her. He remembered she asked him to stay with her last night.

Just as he was going to shake her shoulder to wake her, the door opened.

There stood Rena in her robe, "Breakfast is re-" she looked at the two a little surprised. She wasn't expecting Elsword to be there. Startled by her sudden intrusion, Elsword's hand landed somewhere that wasn't her shoulder. It landed on a small mound, just having woken up, he didn't process this.

He gave it a small squeeze. Rena giggled almost instantly and leaned on the door frame, waiting to see what would happen.

Aisha let out a small moan, and woke up instantly, analyzing the situation. She saw Rena first, leaning at the entrance to her room. She then turned to her right, seeing Elsword. He had a face of complete ignorance, he still hadn't realized what he was doing.

Her eyes traced down his arm, to his hand, were it was groping her breast. She blushed profusely.

She held her hand up, retrieving her wand from the other side of the room. What followed next, made Rena burst into laughter.

She wound back, and smacked Elsword in the face with all her might. He flew off the bed, landing on the floor face first. She put down the wand, and stormed into the bathroom to get changed. This series of events happened in about a 15 second time span. Through laughter, Rena told Elsword to get ready and come down for breakfast. He got up a minute later, holding a hand to his cheek, where the wand left an imprint. He went around the hallway to get back to his room, since Aisha had already occupied the bathroom. He got into his clothes, he decided to wear a white button down shirt, and a pair of jeans. He looked out his window, and the rain had let up enough for people to resume their duties outside. He was still under doctors orders to take it easy for at least a week. As usual, he heard the knock on his side of the door, and he stepped in. He quickly showered, and proceeded to go down stairs. All he saw once he got there was Rena and Aisha. "Where's Raven, or Eve?" he asked.

Aisha looked up, blushed, and gave him a look of annoyance. He would have to apologize later on...but food was more important right now.

Rena was sitting at the table across from Aisha, "Well, Eve, is at Hope Bridge, helping the construction teams repair, to re-initiate trade routes. Raven on the other hand, returned to the barracks to continue with the trainees." Els sat next to Aisha, she was sipping on coffee. He ate his breakfast quickly, but not sloppily.

"Well, I have to leave now," said Rena as she was reaching for the front door, "don't do anything too bad~"

Aisha got up, and headed toward her room, without a word. Elsword knew he screwed up big time. She's never given him the silent treatment. He, walked up the stairs at a brisk pace. Reaching her door, he knocked. No answer. He tried going for the door handle...locked.

He knocked a little harder, "C'mon, it was an accident.." Another moment of silence. He then heard the door knob click. He opened the door, and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Tv. Each of their rooms has a small Tv, which was pretty nice.

He stepped in and sat next to her. She didn't turn around to look at him.

"Look, I want to apo-" he started off but was interrupted.

"It's fine..."

"No look, I didn't do it on purpose, I had just woken up, and I was going to wake you up, and Rena came in, and I was startled, and you know, stuff happens-" He was rambling at this point, but he hoped he had gotten his point across. "Look, I won't do it again, and it was totally immature of me..."

They both sat there in silence. She spoke up, "I-I never said I didn't want you to do it again..."

Post A/N:

Sorry this chapter is about 300-600 words shorter than the others. But I didn't have much time to type today. Anyways, I can leave this on a cliff hanger. I can also ask all of you who read this, how you would like the next chapter to go?


	6. Chapter 6: Heating Up

Chapter 6: Heating Up

A/N: Hello guys! With the ending of the last chapter, I,and a couple others, suggested it could turn into a Lemon. I'm not experienced in writing such stories, but hey, I might make it a fluff, lemon, hybrid. On another note, tomorrow, Tuesday 9th, 2014, the game Destiny comes out. I might be occupied with that for a while, Although I will keep trying to put out stories every 2 or so days.

With that said, let's get to the story!

"I n-never said I didn't want you to do it again." She had just said this. She didn't believe herself. She wasn't mad at Elsword in the morning. Well, she was, at first, it would have been nice for him to at least ask first...right? She kept avoiding him most of the morning, because, secretly, she had enjoyed that he had done that. Even if it was an 'accident'.

Elsword was experiencing mixed feelings at the moment. He did not know on how to react, on how to respond to her sudden comment. He was kind of excited actually, maybe she wanted to explore more. He was waiting for her to say something else, but, she said nothing. She was blushing slightly, and looking down at her feet. Elsword couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. A small plaid black and gray skirt, that stopped down mid-thigh. Along with a tight black t-shirt, with a magic emblem designed on it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was spending an unusually long time looking at her. Should she be flattered, or creeped out? She was beginning to regret what she had said. All these thoughts were racing trough her head, most of them...not too appropriate. She had wanted to explore...more exciting possibilities with Elsword for a while now. Even before they started dating. He couldn't possibly expect her to say it again. It would be embarrassing, and simply, not lady like. She sat in silence, determined to ride this out, no matter how it went.

Elsword had enough of this awkward tension. He decided to just confront her about, he was confident, he wasn't going to seem nervous about it, after all, they were both adults. He took a deep breath, "U-uh, did I hear that right?" _Way to go Els, real confident there_

She simply looked up a bit, and, confirmed with, "Mhm."

He decided that he could milk this a bit, and tease her a little with it. "Why Aisha, my lovely Princess, does this mean, that the intellectual, well-behaved, goody-two shoes I have always known, has a naughty side to her?~" He said this with a smirk on his face.

She started to blush, "Shut up Eldork! If you hadn't touched me, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

He moved a little close to her, leaning in to her face, lowering his tone just a bit. "C'mon sweetie, I think we're starting to realize that you did want it to happen. Maybe you wanted it to happen for quite a bit now..." he was getting more confident, but he feared he might go over the edge soon with all the teasing.

She didn't budge, although he moved close, she stayed her position, she was looking him right in the eyes, they were only a couple inches apart. "Well Els, who's to say that you weren't trying to live out one of your perverted fantasies with me this morning? I know that you look at me, when you think I'm not.

Elsword was having fun with this. This is a side of her that he's never seen before, and he was willing to find out just how far this side of her was willing to go. "Well Aisha, to tell you the truth, had Rena not come this morning, I could have explained it to you..." He indeed was wanting to do more things with Aisha. He was a guy. He was 18. So hey, who could blame him? But, he would never do anyting with her that she wasn't fine with. As long as she was happy, he was more than fine doing whatever she wanted.

"Well Els, maybe I wanted you to go a little further this morning..."

Elsword's heart skipped a beat. His mind was getting even more excited. He could tell, at least from her eyes, that maybe, just maybe, she wanted to go further as well.

"Els, tell me honestly, do you like me enough, to the point where we could explore...new things, this early in our relationship?"

It had been less than a day since they had started to date. Now, she was asking him, if he wanted to take it a step further. He smiled intensely, he hugged her tight, and kissed her passionately. She was taken by surprise, but she didn't fight it. She closed her eyes, and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

He felt her tongue, it was warm. They hadn't even stopped to take a breath. The moment was getting hot. He swirled his tongue on hers. Aisha lightly pushed him away, and the kiss ended, they were both taking heavy breaths.

"Heh...that was...fun..." She said, blushing heavily, with a lewd look on her face.

She grabbed his hand, not giving him a chance to respond, and led it up to her chest.

Elsword stopped breathing for a moment. He didn't know what to do.

"C'mon," she said, "let's take it a bit further..."


End file.
